


F is for For Attention Of

by maddersahatter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Stargate SG-1 Alphabet Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddersahatter/pseuds/maddersahatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hammond has to put his foot down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for For Attention Of

 

Stargate Command

Internal Memo

From the desk of General George Hammond

 

FAO: All Stargate Personnel (Colonel O’Neill this means _you_ too!)

It has come to my attention that an illicit gambling ‘pool’ has been operating out of the mess hall for some time.

This must cease IMMEDIATELY.

You are all well aware that it is against regulations for such betting to take place on government property. Furthermore, the subject matter of these wagers is by no means appropriate, nor yet ethical. I am disappointed in all those who have participated.

I am prepared to let this matter rest and take no further official action, provided I receive assurances it will not happen again.

I leave it to Dr. Daniel Jackson to decide how he wants to deal with his so-called friends, who think there is sport to be made in predicting how long it will be before he dies again.

 

George Hammond


End file.
